Grapefruits
by XxXinukaiXxX
Summary: It seems we have a dilemma Sasuke...maybe if we use...grapefruits?" If there's anyway to win a mans heart, it's through his stomach. SasuNaru - Have fun.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Inukai: Here I go again with a hopefully successful story!

Summary: Sasuke has noticed the way Naruto has been looking at him lately. They are now both 15 and full of hormones and unsure about their sexuality. So Sasuke gathers up his three best friends Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru to prove if Naruto really does have a crush on him. Unfortunately he can't just barge in and ask him so he discovers a disguise….

Main Pairing: NaruSasu

Minor Pairing: GaaNeji

Smidgens of: ShikaNeji, SasuNeji, NaruNeji

* * *

Sasuke sat inside the Uchiha Residence alone and melancholy. He had a lot on his mind and no one to express it too, well without creeping them out too much. He had tried to tell Sakura but of course she didn't listen. She was too busy admiring how he had 'grown' so much. He sighed and peeled off his clothes and laid down on his bed to take an afternoon nap.

As soon as he settled down to sleep a much needed rest, he heard a knock at his front door. He closed his eyes again and just waited for the person to go away. Then they knocked again; that was common so Sasuke just turned over. When they knocked a fifth time he finally got up, mind you he was _very_ agitated.

He walked sluggishly to his hamper and took out some pajama pants not worrying about a shirt. When he got to the front door he looked out the peep hole to see a familiar head of blonde hair. His eyes widened for a brief moment as he swallowed a lump that had somehow formed in his throat. He turned the knob and cooled down.

"Naruto," Dropping the old 'Dobe' by now, "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said.

Naruto quickly caught himself staring at Sasuke's bare chest. Unfortunately for him Sasuke caught him too. Sasuke blushed and started to close his door. Naruto jumped and kept it open.

"Naruto, I need a reason." Sasuke said trying to still be the Uchiha everyone knew.

"Um…I…well…" Naruto tried, but it seemed he couldn't get the words out. "Wrong house!" He yelled, and ran in the other direction. Sasuke stood there with his door hanging open and his eyes wide.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot!" Naruto yelled. He hit his head in anger and took a seat on a bench near by. "Woong Houwse—ah Uzumaki you dumb ass!" Naruto said mocking himself. "He must think I'm a complete idiot by now…."

"Who?" A voice called out scaring Naruto. When he saw the calm bright white eyes, and long brown hair, he became unruffled and sat back.

"Oh Neji I didn't see you there. Hello." He said in a wandering voice. Neji could tell there was something on Naruto's mind. So he put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there.

"You want to talk about it? I'm all ears." Neji said with a slight smile. Naruto looked up at him and realized how he could be so much like Sasuke—despite his deep milky eyes and his long chocolate hair—his pale complexion and cool attitude, reminded him so much of his best friend. One thought passed Naruto's mind 'Why couldn't I like him?' Naruto's hand reached up and touched Neji's. They were surprisingly soft and he had long, slender fingers. He felt a little drool congregate in his mouth.

What was he doing! He jumped up and started to walk away. He felt pretty bad but he needed to get away from there quick. He started to stride back to his house, ignoring that feeling Neji always gave you when he stared at you with his Hyuuga eyes.

Neji sat on the bench a bit confused. He guessed that Naruto needed to be by himself. He turned back to the book he was reading. As soon as he remembered where he was, Sasuke comes racing down the path from his house to the village. He saw Neji and immediately sat down next to him.

"Neji," No answer. "Neji!" He shouted causing Neji to nearly fall off the bench. Sasuke quickly grabbed him and pulled him closer than expected.

"Yes?" He said a bit confused. Where were all these people coming from? He thought this was the emptiest street in Konoha, but it seems he thought wrong.

"I need your help." Sasuke said and Neji sat up backing away from Sasuke a little. Neji was one of those 'you're too close' types.

"With what?" Neji said truly confused why Naruto and Sasuke suddenly had so many problems. Naruto was mocking himself and hitting his head while running away with a face as red as a tomato while Sasuke was grabbing him close and asking for help in a frantic matter…Neji needed some new friends….

"I…I…" Sasuke tried just like Naruto but couldn't get it out.

"Come on Sasuke you can tell me anything." Neji said softly.

"I know but it's kind of hard to say." Sasuke twiddled with the bottom of his shirt and finally found the words as he looked up. "I need you to suggest how I can figure out if Naruto likes me."

Neji blanked out for a second. Wow…this was new. "Just ask him?" Neji said questioning his own response.

"I can't! He has to somehow be able to confess! Somehow to someone that's me but not me!" Sasuke said, _just_ realizing how much of a fan girl he started to sound like. Neji shook his head in confusion and Sasuke sighed. "I have half a plan but I need your Hyuuga intelligence to carry it out fully…and your Hyuuga beauty." Sasuke said but of course, made sure to hurry the last part.

"Well let me hear it." Neji finished not hearing the last part.

"Well for one I have no idea if Naruto's gay or even bisexual. So I need one of us to disguise themselves as someone else to get his attention. Then, we have to win his heart and if he truly likes me as much as I think he does, he won't go too far with the relationship. So are you willing to do it?" Sasuke said rushing Neji.

"Wait, wait, wait…I never said I'd do a thing! One, I think you should disguise yourself because it's _your _plan! Two, I am not dressing up as a girl Sasuke, that's final." Neji said closing his book and getting up.

"Wait Neji it's _disguising_ yourself, and who said it's going to be a girl?" Sasuke said confused by his own plan.

"If you're not sure Naruto's gay or bisexual then we must try this with a girl right?" Neji explained and Sasuke soon understood. His head dropped as his plan was ruined. Neji looked at him with pitiful eyes and sat back down.

"Look, Sasuke," Sasuke looked up at Neji with eyes that were painfully sad. "Do you like him?"

It took Sasuke a while but finally, he just let it out and told Neji. "Yes…." Neji smiled and then got back up.

"Okay, work your own plan, work your own ass, and dress up as your own girl." Neji said walking away. He knew Sasuke would come to him for suggestions. One thing Sasuke never does is work with anyone else and he never admits he needs help, though Neji knew he would need help, but that wasn't his problem. So his job was don—

"I need help Neji…" Sasuke said in a small voice stopping Neji in his tracks. Neji turned around and his smile got wider. He walked back over to Sasuke and bent over. Sasuke looked up and smiled a little at how bright Neji's grin was.

"I'd be glad to help." Neji said in a light tone. "But I'm telling you now; you'll need more than just me."

Sasuke nodded and got up also. He knew what to do.

* * *

Inukai: Yay it is dones!


End file.
